Cannot Forget
by ShadowTailsFanLives
Summary: Sonic becomes Dark Sonic & attempts to kill little Chihiro.  R&R!
1. Chapter 1:The Fallen Hero

Cannot Forget

Chapter 1:The Fallen Hero

It was a nice day outside & everyone was having a great time! Well, everyone except our blue hero, Sonic The Hedgehog, who was fighting with his arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman.

Sonic dodged all of the evil doctors attacks. His missles, his army, everything! He even avoided his pet dog, Sparky. Sonic was on a roll & was ready to own Eggman's fat butt!

He turned Super Sonic so he could get through all of Eggmans doors that he had locked.

He made it to Eggies secret base & stood there looking at the egghead. Eggman was on his knees begging (No Victoria Justice pun intended) for Sonic to not kill him. Sonic just smirked & looked at him & said,

"Eggman, why do you keep doing this if you know I'll just beat you every time? It's getting pretty old by now."

"Because I have nothing better to do! I beat Sonic Unleashed 3 times already! I need something to do!" Eggman said.

Sonic was surprised that Eggman got bored so easily & that he actually played Sonic Unleashed. Sonic thought the last part was fishy... So he asked Eggman why he played Sonic Unleashed 3 times. Eggman responded,

So I can do THIS!"

He pushed a button, & Sonic got trapped in dark gaia energy. While he was in there, he said,

"Come on, ugh...Eggman! Uhn! Is that, humph! All, gah! You got? URGH!"

"Yes! Cuz I came up with a new tactic to destroy you!" Eggman said.

"Oh yeah? HRN! What's that?" Said Sonic as he was straining with the pain.

"I have a new trick that will not turn you into a Werehog, but a personal slave for me." Said Eggman with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's not going to...AAAAARRRGHH!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs cuz he felt the same pain only 10x stronger coursing through his body. When he woke up, his fur was black & he had red eyes. Our blue hero had just become Dark Sonic. He still felt the pain, but since he was Dark Sonic, the pain somehow

felt good.

"OK, Sonic! My first mission is for you to kill your childhood memory!" Eggman said.

Dark Sonic thought for a while, but all he remembered from his past was...a little girl...who he met a long time ago...he could still remember the name...

Chihiro...

**RANDOM COPYRIGHT CRAP!**

**This story is respectfully owned by me, ShadowTailsFanLives! Do not upload as your own or you & Fanfiction will have issues**

**If you would like to use this story in one of you productions, you may do so without asking.**

**But DON'T change anything without asking me first cuz I don't want Dark Sonic doing weird stuff to Chihiro, K?**

**Sonic The Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman & Dark Sonic are respectfully owned by SEGA & Sonic Team, the creators of Sonic The Hedgehog**

**Chihiro & Haku are respectfully owned by Disney, Pixar & Studio Ghibili Films, the creators of Spirited Away**

**According to copyright law, I have the right to make this story for no profit.**

**OK, so a new fanfic! Yay! :D & It's about my 2 favorite series ever, Sonic & Spirited Away! XD  
>I know, Chihiro isn't in this part, but I had to start it somehow. ^^<br>I'll continue later cuz I kinda wasn't feeling it when I wrote this. XD**

**I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!**


	2. Chapter 2:Spirit World Destruction

Chapter 2:Spirit World Destruction

Sonic, now under Dr. Eggman's command, ran really fast until the dark power inside of him caused him to create a wormhole from the speed. He was going about 300 MPH & was traveling to a new demension. According to the wormhole's sign, it said, "Spirt World, 50 miles." 50 miles was more like 50 seconds to Dark Sonic thanks to his super fast speed.

As Sonic got closer & closer, he heard a constant voice inside of his head. It constantly said, "Sonic, you shouldn't be doing this. Stop!" However, Sonic couldn't hear that voice too well thanks to a louder, more destructive voice that said, "Keep going! You MUST kill the girl!"

Sonic, under the dark power, listened to the more evil voice. As he made it, he realized that he was in water that was as high to his head. With his dark power, Dark Sonic pushed the water away like those Jedi do in Star Wars. Dark Sonic slowly walked out of the now empty river & started looking for the little girl he was after. The name throbbed in his head every time he thought the name.

Chihiro...

Chihiro was near a bridge with her friend, Haku. They were both enjoying the view from the bridge on a nice, summer day. Haku moved toward Chihiro a little & asked,

"So, Chihiro, what are you doing for summer vacation?"

Chihiro looked at the sky & said, "I don't know. To tell you the truth, I haven't really thought about what I would do before school starts back up." She then turned to Haku & continued, "But, if anything, I might just hang out with you."

Haku, somewhat blushing, looked back at Chihiro & said, "Well, that's good. I kinda wanted to spend summer with you too, Chihiro."

Chihiro quickly turned her head toward Haku & said, "Really?"

Haku looked at Chihiro & said, "Really. Now, I'm going to go get some ice cream. Want any?"

"Sure!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"OK, I'll be right back. Don't move, k?" Said Haku.

"OK." Chihiro said.

As Chihiro waited for her ''friend'' to come back, she noticed a black hedgehog come near the bridge. He looked like something was disturbing him while, at the same time, he looked like he was looking for someone. Chihiro was puzzled as she thought the black hedgehog looked very familiar...like she had seen him somewhere before...She came up to him & asked,

"Excuse me, sir? What are you looking for?"

Dark Sonic looked at the little girl. He thought that was the girl he was looking for, but decided to answer just in case. "I am looking for a little girl. I'm not 100% sure of her name, but I think its Chihiro."

Chihiro looked puzzled, but said, "I'm Chihiro. What do you need?"

Dark Sonic smirked at the sound of her name & said, "I have been sent to do something."

"Do what?" Chihiro asked.

"I have been sent...TO KILL YOU!" Dark Sonic said, & with that, he lifted both of his arms into the air causing Chaos Spears to come out of them.

Chihiro ran screaming while trying to avoid the evil spears chasing her. She managed to miss a few already, but Dark Sonic wasn't done yet. He chased poor defenseless Chihiro around town. The spirits couldn't do anything this time because they are not allowed to touch anyone with darkness inside. In this case, Sonic would be the person with darkness inside.

Dark Sonic threw a few pedistals down in front of Chihiro. She yelled as her face hit the floor. She turned around to find Dark Sonic in her face with a Chaos Spear in the shape of a dagger in his hand. "Finally!" he said, gasping, "I caught up with you! Now your dead!"

"Why do you want to kill me? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" Chihiro yelled

Dark Sonic looked at her with evil, destructive eyes & yelled, "THAT DOESN'T MATTER! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU ARE GONNA..." He stopped & heard someone say,

"Keep away from her, creep!"

It was Haku, & he was running like one of those guys from a Naruto intro song. Dark Sonic turned toward him & said, "Is THIS your defense, Chihiro? Pathetic!"

As Haku was gaining in on Dark Sonic, he turned into a dragon & tackled into him. Dark Sonic fell to the floor hurt. Haku came up to Dark Sonic & said, "It's a shame that it had to end like this. Chihiro, are you OK?"

Chihiro got up at the sight of her hero & shook her head up & down. "I think that was my old friend, Sonic."

Haku looked at him. His fur was no longer black. It was it's normal shade of blue. "He doesn't have a pulse. We got to get him to the spirit world hospital"

Sonic was taken away, & Chihiro followed...cause she wanted to make sure that her...friend...would be OK...

**Whoo! This took almost AN ENTIRE HOUR to do! XD  
>So anyways, now THIS is the part where Sonic meets his lil friend &amp; tries to kill her. ;)<br>R&R!**

**I'm A Freak. DEAL WITH IT!**


	3. Chapter 3:Sonic In The Hospital

Chapter 3:Sonic In The Hospital

Sonic was in the spiritual ambulance on a rack. He was pretty much out & wasn't awake at all.

As he was on his way to the hospital, Chihiro followed him in the sky on Haku's back. She was worried about her blue friend & wanted to follow, but the ambulance wouldn't let her in with Sonic. So Haku offered to take Chihiro there on his back while he was a dragon. As they were flying, Chihiro asked Haku a question.

"Haku?" Chihiro asked.

"Yeah?" Haku answered.

Chihiro looked down a little bit like she was depressed. She then said, "Do you think that...You know...Sonic will be...OK?"

"I think. I'm not 100% sure. His pulse was out when I checked it so who knows." Haku said.

"Oh..." Chihiro had a small tear drop slide off of her face onto Haku's back.

"But I'm sure he'll be alright. After all, the doctors we have in the Spirit World are the best to date." Haku reassured Chihiro.

"OK...I just hope...He'll be OK..." Said Chihiro as tears rolled from her eyes.

When they made it to the spiritual hospital, they came to the front desk where a spirit was taking some phone calls for sick patients. When she finished one of the calls, she looked over & saw Chihiro & Haku.

"Yes? May I help you?" Said the spirit.

"Yes. We're looking for a hedgehog. His name is Sonic?" Chihiro said.

The spirit looked at Chihiro for a second. She noticed that she looked like she had cried recently. "Yeah, we have someone under Hedgehog, Sonic. You wanna see him?"

"Yes. Please." Said Chihiro.

"OK then. Follow me" Said the spirit, & with that, Chihiro & Haku followed the spirit to Sonic's hospital room.

Sonic was completely unconcious. He was currently on life support so he could stay alive. As Chihiro came into the room, she was baffled. Sonic looked really hurt to the point of fainting. She could only hear his breathe which sounded like he was gasping for air. Chihiro grabbed Sonic's hand. Sonic was too hurt to care, as the pain was getting in the way of his train of feeling. Chihiro looked at the spirit & said,

"Is he...gonna be alright?"

"Sadly...We don't think Sonic will make it." Said the spirit.

Chihiro looked even more upset then she was! As the spirit walked away, Chihiro put her face on Sonic's chest & cried as the life support system shut off. Haku came over & comforted Chihiro as she mourned over Sonic's death. As she continued to cry, the life support Sonic was on started beeping again. As she lifted her head to see the machine, Sonic slowly opened his eyes & faintly said,

"Chi...hiro? ..."

Chihiro was surprised! She thought Sonic wouldn't had made it but he did! She grabbed onto Sonic & hugged him as hard as she could. Her friend was back & she couldn't be happier!

And so...It took a few days for Sonic to recooperate...& then...Sonic went back to his world...& remembered her friend...in the good way...He still remembers the name...

Chihiro...

**Wow! 2 months on Fanfiction hiatus & I FINALLY get this done! 8D  
>OK, so I was having trouble with this ending cuz something inside of me was saying, "KILL OFF SONIC! YEAH!" But another side of me was like, "That wouldn't make the story end well if I did that..." So THIS happened! XD<br>OK, so I have A LOT of new stories I wanna do! I already have a SonAmy one ready & I'm planning on making some BugsXLola, ShadAmy & SasuSaku fanfics soon! Expect more from me! 8D**

**I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!**


	4. Deleted Scene! Something I removed

**OK...Soooooooo...I had an idea on this story & well...I decided to cut it out cuz it wasn't gonna do anything to move the story along so...Here it is...**

**BTW, this is around the time that Dark Sonic is chasing Chihiro for those of you who like everything in chronological order. XD Enjoy!**

"OK Chihiro! I'm back with the ice cream!" Haku exclaimed as he ran with the ice cream in both hands.

"...Chihiro? ...CHIHIRO?"

Haku had lost Chihiro. He had NO IDEA that Dark Sonic was chasing her down the streets. So he decided to go look for her.

**Yeah...Not a lot, but w/e.**

**R&R**

**I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!**


End file.
